Story of Evil
by Semei-yuukei
Summary: Based of the Story of Evil chronicle. Princess RIllianne of the Kingdom of Lucifenia is a ruthless tyrant who selfishly governs her people, gaining her the nickname of "Daughter of Evil." By her side is her trusted servant, Allen, who waits on her and dutifully carries out her every order- that is, until the people strike back from anger and the revolution begins.


_AN: I feel so out of touch... my ability to do a proper story flow seems to have completely deteriorated. Ugh. And I'm whipping out fancy words and overdescriptive phrases like no tomorrow. I really don't know what to do with my writing anymore._

_I could really use a bunch of reviews and especially constructive comments to help improve this, so please help me out if you have the time!_

_Thanks guys!_

* * *

Far underground in the dungeons of Castle Beauregard, Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche stood in the murky light, folding her slim arms impassively to her chest. She sneered disdainfully at the row of cells before her, cold, wet, and resembling small animal cages. A pungent smell filled the air, and she held a silk handkerchief to her nose to block out the reek. As she approached a cell, a frenzied voice from within called out to her, thrusting a trembling hand desperately through the bars in a futile attempt to reach her.**  
**

"Princess! Please, I beg you, have mercy on me!" The harsh, guttural tone of the voice was terrifying to hear, but the princess merely looked at the poor prisoner in derision. "I have a family of fifteen at home to feed and I don't earn enough for us to eat everyday, much less pay your taxes... three of my children died from hunger just last month and my wife's expecting another child, so please, let me go! My family needs me, they'll all starve to death without me..." the man broke off, sobbed brokenly. "Please, if you just forgive me just this once, I promise I'll never be late in paying my taxes ever again!"

"Family? Why would you care about that? Your duty to your princess is all that matters," rejoined Rillianne, her voice devoid of any warmth or gentle emotion. "This is what you deserve for placing other priorities higher than that of your princess. Now say no more about it. The executioner will be along tomorrow at three- and don't expect me to let you out just so you can bid your family goodbye."

With a sharp laugh, Princess Rillianne turned her back on the man and walked away, completely oblivious to his screams and cries for mercy.

"Ah, it's time for tea."

* * *

The clock struck three.

Gathering up her voluminous skirts, Princess Rillianne stepped daintily out onto the castle balcony, her step light and a smile hovering at the corners of her mouth. A magnificent tea was laid out before her on an elegantly wrought teakwood table, prepared specially for her by her most trusted servant, Allen. With a smooth bow, he drew out her chair for her and she got into it, smiling in appreciation at the wonderful food he had made.

"Today's tea is Earl Grey with clotted cream and strawberry brioche, my lady," Allen smiled, gently placing a satin napkin on the princess's lap. "Just the way you like it." He lifted the intricate silver covers from their dishes, and almost immediately a tantalising smell wafted by Rillianne's nose. She sniffed hungrily.

"Allen, it smells really good! Mm," she sighed contentedly as she bit into a brioche, "Delicious as ever. As expected of you, Allen," she giggled.

"I am not worthy of such praise, my lady," Allen laughed. "I am merely doing my duty as your faithful servant. So, if I may ask, how was your day, Princess Rillianne?"

"Oh, the usual," she replied dismissively. "Complaints, complaints and more complaints from the lords and peasants in the city. One has complaints about the poor wages they receive, another talks about the taxes I impose, and yet another's pleading with me to spare his cottage from being destroyed. What am I supposed to do? Cancel the building of my summer resort castle for one rundown house that happens to be in the way? I don't care if he _does _have thirteen children and a wife, obviously he has to move," shrugged the princess, sipping her tea.

Allen lifted a brow in amusement. "Did you not feel pity for him, Princess? He does have quite a large family and may not have enough money to afford a new house. Perhaps… you could build your summer castle elsewhere?"

"He'll be fine," replied the Princess shortly. "If you weren't my most trusted servant, Allen, I should have had you executed for that remark. That place his house is in happens to have the best view of the sea, and I won't settle for anything less than that. But on to more exciting things," she said, her eyes lighting up. "Today I had a meeting with the lords and ambassadors from nearby countries about state matters, importing and exporting trades and talent and goodness knows what other trivial matters… and guess what?" she broke off and dropped her voice, blushing. "The Prince from the Kingdom of Marlon was there today in the King's stead. I heard that he's of eligible age to marry and that the King is searching for a wife for him. If only I could get him to fall in love with me…" Rillianne sighed happily, hugging herself. "Ah, it'd be a dream come true!

"I wish you the best of luck, my lady," smiled Allen kindly, looking fondly down at the grinning princess. "The Kingdom has been without a King or Queen since your royal parents passed away. It would be a good thing for both you and your people if you could wed."

"Oh, who cares about the people?" exclaimed the Princess. "I just want him for myself! Allen," she continued, fixing her gaze on the boy, "I want you to help me. Follow him around for a few days, gather intel on him- anything you can find out, I want it. I really want to know all about him… he's the first man I've ever fallen in love with. He'll be staying in the North Castle for a couple days before returning to Marlon. Report back to me in the evenings and tell me what you find."

"Of course, Princess. I would be delighted to do so," said Allen, bowing low. "When would you like me to begin shadowing him?"

"Now. This instant."

"I hear and obey," replied Allen, sweeping Rillianne a final bow. "Please enjoy the rest of your tea, my lady. I will send one of the servants in my place to clear up when you are finished with your tea. I will report back to you this evening when I return to the castle. Princess, I take my leave." With that, Allen stepped out of the balcony, leaving Rillianne alone.

As Allen left, the innocent smile that his presence always brought to her face faded, leaving a sour frown in its place. Having waited for a few minutes for the servant who was to clear her tea away to arrive, she reached for a small golden button on the side of the table and jabbed it angrily, planning all manner of punishments for the offender when he arrived. "A month in the rat dungeon followed by an execution will soon fix him and his tardiness," she grumbled.

Soon enough, a frightened looking girl of twelve scampered up, bobbing curtseys and armed with a tablecloth and a tray. Rillianne surveyed her disdainfully, glaring up at her.

"Why were you so late? You should have been here ten minutes ago," snapped the Princess irritably.

The girl jumped, nearly sending a china teapot flying to the floor in the process. "M-my Lady, I-I'm very s-sorry," she quavered, stammering in her fright. "B-but Sir Allen only sent word five minutes ago, and I've only been here for a month, you see, a-and I'm still having trouble finding my way around-"

"Excuses," cut in Rillianne. "Leave me at once after you clean up this mess. I shall speak to my executioner about you."

The young girl's eyes widened in terror and she dropped to her knees, bending so low that her face nearly touched the ground. "Oh please, My Lady, please don't, I promise on my life that it'll never happen again-"

"Did I not make myself clear? Leave or I'll feed you to my dogs!" the Princess threatened, her voice growing dangerous. With a clumsy curtsey and a frightened sob, the girl left.

"Servants these days. They deserve to be executed, all of them," muttered Rillianne angrily. Rising from her seat, she swept out of the balcony and headed for her plush, luxurious sitting room. As she reclined on her favourite, pet-easy chair, she gave a loud sigh of contentment.

"That's better. Honestly, Allen's the only one I can trust these days. I wonder what sort of information he'll find out about the Prince of Marlon," she murmured dreamily. "That sapphire hair, eyes the colour of the sky and that gentle smile… he's perfect. And soon he'll be mine, all mine…" she laughed on delight, throwing her head back so that her golden locks whipped back from her face. "Once Allen comes back with the information, I can begin planning things. For now, though, there's one little matter left to take care of…"

With a pleased grin, she tipped herself sideways, reaching for a small buzzer attached to the side of her chair. Pressing it, she leaned in close and spoke into it.

"This is Princess Rillianne. Yes, I would like to speak to the head executioner. Send him up to my sitting room immediately."


End file.
